Love sTori
by waverlywicth
Summary: The story of how Tori fell for her husband is finally being told. You have to read to get the whole picture. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT MY PLOT IDEAS!
1. sTori Time

There are something's that never get old. Something's that you couldn't image living without. One of those things for me will always be watching my grandmother cook. She pours her heart into. This is also where I got to hear the best stories when I was little. Even now I guess I still do. "I can't believe my baby is all grown up." She said as she looked at me as I sat down at the counter. I am twenty-three, but she still made me feel like I was eight.

"Well believe it Nana because I can't go back." I said with a laugh. I looked at her. Most people would start freaking out about having the wrinkles one day. I on the other hand see them as her life. She was a singer when she was my age. She could have been on Broadway, but Gramps had other plans for her. Six children and fifteen grandchildren later she is my Nana.

"So you and this Michael guy it's getting pretty serious isn't it?" She asked as she peaked into the other room where Gramps was supposed to be watching the game with him. It was more of a job interview than that.

"Yeah, he asked me to marry him." I told her. She smiled at the thought of it.

"That's great. I never got to give your mother a proper wedding. Oh and it would make your Grandfather so happy to walk you down the aisle." She said as she looked at me.

"I told him I had to think about it." I told her.

"What the hell do you mean you told him you would think about it?" She asked as her face turned almost mean looking.

"I just don't know if I got it right this time or not." I said as I looked at her. "I don't want to end up like my mother."

"You're mother had it right. Her and your father were meant to be. It was the idiot who was driving sleep deprived that had it wrong." She said as she looked down at me.

"But you always made a big deal that they rushed into marriage." I had to throw that one back in her face.

"They did and I still am upset that she went behind my back. But that is only because I never got to see her get married." She said as she looked at me. "As much as that kills me I am glad they did because I got you Meghan. I got to watch you grow up."

"How did you know that you got it right with Gramps?" I asked her.

"That baby girl requires a story." She said with a smile. "I can't believe I never told you how I fell for him. It all started when I was sixteen. It was in Hollywood when people still thought Lady Gaga. Listen closely you could learn something from this." She said as she started her story.


	2. Only in Hollywood

It was my first day at Hollywood Arts, the school for the future stars. I was wondering what I did to get there. I never saw myself as talented, yet the heads of this school did. So, I walked through the doors self confidence gone caring Trina's coffee. I still don't know what caused me to act like her little bitch that day. I may never. I remember tripping over my own feet as I took my first few steps into the building. It's funny how horrible things happen so fast, but in your mind they are remembered in slow motion. After all these years I remember watching that coffee fly across the hall and hitting someone. I remember when I looked up I thought I was looking at a model. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had this long dark brown hair and the deepest brown eyes. He was dressed like the misunderstood hottie. "I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention." I said as I looked at him.

"Your fine. I didn't like this shirt that much anyways." He said as he helped me up. "You must be new." He said as he looked at me. "I would have remembered those eyes." He said as he handed me by bag from the floor.

"Yeah, I am." I said as I looked at the floor. "Thanks for helping me." I said as I started to walk away. "Oh, sorry about your shirt again!" I yelled back to him as I walked towards my first class. It was about this point I was missing the normal schedule I had grown to hate up to this point. I feel like I could lay low better in a class about women's history than an acting class. Especially when I was the idiot who gave the teacher money in the parking lot because I thought he was a hobo. I sat towards the back and looked at the floor. That was until I was called out by the guy from earlier.

"Coffee girl." He said as he walked over to me.

"I am really sorry about your shirt." I said as I looked up at him.

"I told you its no big deal." He said as he smiled at me. The next thing I know that was a girl standing next to him. She was a punk with some attitude problems.

"Beck, who is your new friend?" She asked with enough sobbiness you would think she was a Hilton.

"This is coffee girl. She split her coffee on me this morning when you took a bad fall." He said with a smile.

"My name is Tori." I said with a weak smile.

"Did I ask you?" She said with the attitude again.

"Hey Jade, knock it off." Beck said as he looked at her.

"What I don't see why you have to be friends with the loser who split coffee on you." She said looking at him.

"I said I was sorry about that." I said as I looked at her.

"Shut it." She said towards me.

"Jade it's no big deal she split coffee on my shirt. Oh well life moves on."

"I bought you that shirt." She said as the hobo teacher came in.

"Deal with your relationship problems on your own time, Jade." He said as he walked in. After a day of acting exercises and Jade treating me like a dog, literally she had me act like a dog in one of the exercises, I was ready to go home. One problem Trina forgot me. I sat at one of the outside lunch tables. I waited for awhile before I just let my tears run.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned my head to see Beck.

"Shouldn't you be following around the Queen of Bitches." I asked as I placed my head back down on the table.

"She didn't always use to be that way. She gets wrose with time." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Why do you stay with her?" I asked him.

"I keep waiting for the old Jade to come back." He said as I lifted my head back up. "That's not the answer you were expecting I see it in your eyes."

"To be honest I thought you were going to say something like she is good in bed." I said as I looked at him.

"No she sucks at that." He said with a serious face. "I am just kidding or am I." He said with a laugh.

"I don't want to know." I said with a smile.

"So why are you out here crying?" He asked.

"I am out here because my sister left without me." I said as I looked at him. "I am crying because today has been hell. I am not cut out for this place." I finished.

"You're nuts if you think you aren't Hollywood Arts material my friend Andre showed me the showcase video. You rocked, don't let Jade or anyone else convince you otherwise." He said.

"Why aren't you with Jade right now?" I asked.

"We had a fight. She told me to drop dead. I am taking that as a break up." He said with a smile.

"You didn't correct me earlier through." I said.

"That's because I spent the last four years defending her." He said with a smile. "I have that answer memorized."

"Oh." I said as I looked at him.

"Come on Tori. I will give you a ride home." He said as he got up.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it will give me more time to get to know you." That was the moment I began to fall in love with him. I felt myself falling and I had no way to stop. I was falling to the pretty boy who said all the right things. That is the kind of guy my dad warned me about.

"We will see about that." I said as I followed him to his beat up truck. "Nice ride." I said as I got in.

"Well, a lot of these Hollywood brats drive expensive cars that their daddy bought them. Me I take pride in saving my money up a buying Roxie here." He said as he started the car.

"You named your truck Roxie?" I questioned.

"Of course she stole the hearts of many men before I got her. I thought Roxie fit." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah she sure has had a lot of miles put on her." I said with a giggle.

"You could say that." He said as he looked at me. "So tell me about yourself coffee girl." He said as he looked at me.

"I don't really have anything to tell." I said as I looked out the window. "Turn here." I said as we turned on to my street.

"I know where I am going." He said as he looked at me.

"How?" I asked.

"Because your sister Trina is my friend Robbie's neighbor. Therefore you are Robbie's neighbor."

"Puppet boy is your friend?" I asked.

"He really isn't all that weird once you get to know him. Okay, maybe he is. But, the boy has a heart. Rex however is a jerk." He replied as he pulled into my driveway.

"I will keep that in mind." I said as I looked at him.

"Hey, Robbie is having a birthday party for Rex this Friday would you come with me?"

"You are asking me to go to a puppets birthday party?" I asked him.

"It will be one hell of a first date story." He said with a laugh.

"True. I will go with you, but I might want to warn you my dad is a cop." I said as I opened the door.

"Do you really think he will think I am going to pull something at a puppet's birthday party?" He asked.

"True." I said with a laugh.

"Hey, Tori can I have your number?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed a pin and then reached for his hand. I wrote my number with my name under it and dotted my 'I' with a heart.

"Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as I shut the door and head up the walk way. Stuff like this only happens in Hollywood.


End file.
